


to live would be an awfully big adventure

by DabblesinDrabbles



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesinDrabbles/pseuds/DabblesinDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Peter Pan AU no one asked for! Jonny Toews is a very serious seventeen year old who grew up hearing stories of Patrick Pan and his Lost Blackhawks, he soon finds out that all of the stories are true as he sets out on his very own adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. once upon a time....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this even is? I had the idea of Patrick as Peter Pan to Jonny's Wendy and then this happened...if people like it I'll add more chapters :) I hope you enjoy reading this ridiculous little piece! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and please leave any comments, criticisms, or advice in the comments because it's all very appreciated!

       Jonathan Bryan Toews had always been a serious boy; everyone thought so from his parents to his brothers “Sharpy” and Artemi even their babysitter Scott remarked on his maturity. There was however one childish dream he had saved over his seventeen years, the story of the eternally young Patrick Pan. His maman had told the boys stories of Patrick and his Lost Blackhawks, how they played endless games of hockey in their Neverland and fought the dread pirate Captain Backes and his prates Blue. The boys had heard her stories since they were old enough to remember but only Jonny held hope in his heart that one day the magical boy would appear and take him on his own adventure. At seventeen Jonny knew it was silly but every night as he lay in his quiet room and the rest of the house slept he would look out his window past the stars and wish that the eternally youthful sprite would come and take him far away. Little did he know that on this seemingly ordinary night an extraordinary boy was finally listening.

`           He was pulled from his sleep by the sounds of tapping on his window, as Jonny snuggled deeper into his pillow trying to ignore the noise it only grew more persistent until finally he hard the glass of his window shatter. Jonny lept from his bed and saw a flickering red light moving rapidly throughout his room until it landed on the end of his nose. He gasped, inside the red light was a tiny man whose hair was unruly, “Sorry about your window bud,” the glowing little man smirked not looking apologetic at all, “but you should really be more welcoming, I mean isn’t that the Canadian way?” Jonny was stunned; who was this little fairy man and why was he lecturing Jonny on manners? Before he could retort however the man kept talking, “My name is Shawzy and I’ve been sent to see a Jonathan Toews, I’m guessing that’s you?” Jonny nodded dumbly still shocked by this little fairy and seriously considering pinching himself; he had to be dreaming. As he reached to pinch his arm another figure crashed through his window with a loud _whump!_

            The boy who had landed through his window cursed and stood up shaking the glass from his blonde curls as he rubbed his head. “You couldn’t have opened the window Shawzy? What kind of fairy even are you..” he stopped his rant and looked up at Jonny’s gaping mouth, just as Sharpy and Artemi came crashing through Jonny’s bedroom door brandishing hockey sticks as weapons. The strange boy’s blue eyes lit up and Jonny felt himself blush at the sight, “I knew you would be the hockey playing type,” he basically crowed as he floated over closer to Jonny, “good thing to since we play so much!” Jonny finally seemed to find his voice as he pulled his most serious face, “Who are you? Why did you crash through my window?” The blonde boy tousled his curls back and stuck his hand out in mock seriousness, “I am the great Patrick Pan! You are Jonny right? You’re the guy who wished for me to find you?” Jonny’s frowned deepened even as the hope grew in his heart; this was impossible this couldn’t be the same boy from his maman’s stories, this guy seemed to be the same age as Jonny himself. Luckily Sharpy interrupted so Jonny didn’t have to, “Wait, you can’t be Patrick Pan not only is he not real but he’s supposed to be a little boy? Never grow up?” Patrick threw his head back laughing his hand still in Jonny’s and his eyes seemed to glow even more, “Well obviously I’m real and obviously I’ve grown older, but growing older doesn’t always mean growing up!” He threw a wink at Jonny and began floating as he laughed, “Oh the cleverness of me!”

            Sharpy and Artemi both jumped back in shock at the flying boy but Jonny moved closer his curiosity peaking. Patrick was floating lazily on his back as if he was swimming in the air as Shawzy little red light flickered all around Jonny’s desk and hockey awards. Shawzy zipped back to Patrick whispering in his ear and Patrick’s smile grew wider as he looked back and forth between Jonny, Sharpy, and Artemi. He finally clapped his hands together and dropped back to the floor, “So,” he asked with a smile that showed his tongue, “would you boys be interested in an adventure back home with me?” Artemi’s eyes lit up as he quickly rushed up to Patrick and nodded, “Yes of course!” Patrick ruffled his hair and laughed, then turning his sparkling eyes to Jonny a question and a challenge clearly being posed as he mockingly bowed, “How about you Captain Serious, do you want that adventure you’ve been wishing for?” Jonny pouted, he hated being called Captain Serious especially by cute guys, but as Patrick looked up at him through his lashes he knew his answer, “Yes.” He stood beside Artemi as Shawzy began to shake red glitter on them from his wings and Patrick literally crowed. As Jonny and Artemi rose in the air they both looked at Sharpy expectantly, with a sigh Sharpy finally walked over to wear Shawzy was dusting them in fairy magic and shrugged, “I guess I have to go to make sure you two don’t die or something.”

            Shawzy led Sharpy and Artemi through the broken glass of Jonny’s window chattering away about all of the other Lost Hawks and the horrible pirates they would face. Jonny was frozen floating in his room, looking at all the things that had been his since he was a little kid. All of the stories had been true but he still wondered if he would wake up and find everything that had happened just now was a dream; would he wake up to his normal life tomorrow morning? Patrick seemed to sense his hesitation as he floated over to the taller boy and laid a hand on his shoulder, “Jonny,” his voice was soft and wiser than Jonny had heard it been, “this is real, this is what you wanted right? You can still say no if you want but it wont be nearly as big of an adventure without you.” Jonny turned and looked at the boy who had been his childhood hero, his blonde hair and shiny blue eyes full of promises, he knew then what he wanted. “Well,” Jonny said, “I’ll go but you can never call me Captain Serious again alright?” Patrick let out a sigh of relief and grinned up at Jonny as if he was the best thing he had ever seen, “Yeah Jonny, I think I can promise that.” He took Jonny’s hand and led him out of the window into the still night fixing the broken window as they passed through it on their way to their very own adventure.


	2. second star to the right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure in the sky and Neverland awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to try and continue this fic because it seems like people enjoyed it! :) I may not update as frequently as I like because college finals are coming up but I'll try to be as consistent as I can. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and as always all comments, criticisms, or advice are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

      As they flew high above the clouds, led by Shawzy’s glowing red light, Jonny still wasn’t convinced that he wasn’t dreaming. Sharpy was explaining to Artemi about the cities they were flying over and Patrick’s laughter as he flipped in the air smirking every time he turned to make sure Jonny was watching. They flew for what had felt like hours, “Where are we going Patrick?” Artemi asked as his eyes began to droop with sleepiness. Patrick flew closer to the curly haired young man and winked, “Well Artemi I’m taking you guys to my home to meet my Lost Boys,” “Yes,” Sharpy interrupted, “but where exactly is your home Patrick?” Patrick smiled again his tongue peeking between the small gap in his teeth, “Second star to the right boys and straight on until morning!” He crowed and sped forward leaving Sharpy, Jonny, Shawzy, and the almost asleep Artemi to fly on in silence.

       Jonny was used to waking up early, he had always wanted to be on the ice as early as possible for practice, but he had never seen the Sun being to rise from so close. He glanced at Sharpy who was carrying a sleeping Artemi while fighting his own eyes to stay open and smiled warmly, he didn’t feel tired at all his blood thrumming with a sense of wonder and adventure. He glanced up and saw Patrick floating a few feet above him his blonde curls shining gold in the sunlight, his face the most serene it had been since Jonny had met him hours earlier. Jonny closed his eyes, soaking in the peaceful feelings when suddenly Shawzy’s voice called from ahead of them in a panic, “Look out! Backes and his boys have spotted us!” Before Jonny could open his mouth and ask just how Backes had found them in the sky a cannon ball whizzed past his ear and Patrick was pushing him down on to a cloud.

      The boom of the cannon had woken Sharpy and Artemi who were now sitting on the cloud with Jonny as they watched Patrick and Shawzy leaning over the edge to spot their attackers. “Ignoring the fact that this is scientifically impossible to be sitting on a cloud, “Sharpy began his voice shaking, “why are we being shot at by cannon balls?” Jonny only shrugged as Artemi quickly chimed in his voice dripping with condescension, “Sharpy don’t you remember in Maman’s stories? Patrick Pan has to always dodge and fight his nemesis the dread pirate Backes and his dastardly pirate crew the Blues!” Patrick turned and smiled at Artemi his face the definition of calm, “Points for you Artemi, Backes always seems to find out when I come and go from Neverland but not to worry Jonny I’ll keep you all safe or my name isn’t Patrick Pan!” With a quick smirk Patrick stepped backwards off the cloud and soared down towards the cannon fire crowing all the way. Jonny’s heart leapt into his throat as the golden head disappeared from sight, Shawzy came over and patted his nose in a comforting gesture, “Not to worry Jonny, Patrick is always sailing back and forth into cannon fire! Backes never catches our fearless leader!”

     It felt like hours they had sat on the cloud waiting for Patrick to come back, the three boys looking nervous while Shawzy tried to distract them with tales of the many times Patrick had defeated Backes when they finally heard a voice calling from below. “Shawzy,” Patrick’s voice called, “lead them down here, Backes and his Blues are gone and I want them to see our beautiful island.” Shawzy grinned and his red light began to strengthen as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and with a bow and a wink he said, “You heard him boys, it’s our great pleasure to welcome all three of you to Neverland.” As they made their descent through the clouds Jonny began to smell saltwater and hear the crashing of waves, he couldn’t help the smile crossing his face as he reached a hand forward and skimmed the clear water, for once in a very long time he felt like he was truly at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


	3. meeting some of Neverland's finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this continues to be my extremely self indulgent AU...now with a Jamie Benn, Tyler Sequin, and the rest of the Dallas Stars as merfolk! I also included very brief introductions of the rest of the Blackhawks as Lost Boys (they will be much more detailed next chapter no worries) 
> 
> As always thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter and I'm always open to any comments, criticisms, or advice you can possibly give me. I hope you enjoy this completely random mess <3

         Neverland was everything Jonny had imagined it would be from the bedtime stories; an island in the middle of a shimmering blue sea a seemingly endless splash of green tinged golden by the Sun. He dropped his hands into the waves as they began their descent to land on the white sand, feeling the warm water splash his fingers and hearing Artemi giggling somewhere behind him. They all landed softly on the sand and stood waiting for Patrick to return as Shawzy darted back and forth taking in their reactions. Jonny looked around trying to take in the realness of it all when Patrick pounced on him from the sky and rolled him in the sand, he could hear Sharpy and Artemi laughing as he tried to catch his breath with the sudden weight baring down on him. “So Jonny my boy,” Patrick grinned down, rubbing his nose to Jonny’s impishly, “does my island live up to your high standards?” Jonny twitched his mouth to the side as if he was truly thinking it through almost grinning when Patrick’s confident face began to falter, finally he took pity on the golden boy and laughed, “Yes Patrick it’s all the stories said it would be now get off me!”

            Artemi was bouncing on the balls of his feet looking as if he wanted to ask Patrick something but fearing the magic boy’s response. Shawzy finally took pity on him and flew over to where Patrick was still pinning Jonny to the sand, “Pat,” he landed on Patrick’s nose and nodded his head towards Artemi, “I think Curly Q over there has a question so maybe stop flirting with your favorite and help him out.” Patrick’s cheeks flamed red as he hopped off of Jonny’s stomach and flew over to Artemi, Jonny noted happily that he hadn’t denied the favorite comment and stored that information for later as he dusted the sand off of himself. “Patrick” Artemi whispered, “are there..are there really mermaids here in Neverland?” Patrick grinned at the shy boy’s question and excitedly grabbed Artemi’s hand, “Are there mermaids he asks me, ha! We have plenty of mermaids, follow me boys!” He flew quickly dragging Artemi with him, forcing Shawzy, Jonny, and Sharpy to catch up.

            Patrick and Artemi landed on a large rock in front of a beautiful lagoon being fed by a rushing waterfall, as Patrick pulled a pan flute from his hat he began to explain that while mermaids were friendly they were also tricksters. He sat cross-legged until Shawzy, Jonny, and Sharpy finally caught up and then bid them to sit while he called forth the mermaids. He brought the pan flute to his lips and played a series of sweet tones, all was quiet for a few moments until two splashes rippled the waters to the left of the band of new comers. Two dark haired boys appeared suddenly frightening Artemi who jumped into Jonny’s lap with a yelp, the two mermen chuckled until Patrick called to them in a chastising voice, “now Jamie, Tyler was that the right way to welcome my new lost hawks to Neverland?” Jamie and Tyler hopped on to the rocks, their dark green tails flashing in the light as they smiled at one another and then back to Patrick clearly unapologetic.

      Jamie had a sleeve of inked scales on his arm, his hair dark and slicked back, brown eyes twinkling with kindness as he stuck out a hand to shake to each new boy. Tyler however only grinned wider, looking predatory, as he seemed to measure them all up. Jonny had to admit that Tyler was the most handsome creature he had seen, other than Patrick of course, but the inky scales covering both of his arms and the way he looked at Jamie with obvious devotion made him seem more human. “Where did you find these new boys Patrick?” Jamie asked with his head cocked in interest, Patrick grinned and retold their adventurous flight to Neverland as Tyler began to touch all three of the boys’ hair with fascination. Jamie began to ask each boy questions about themselves and explained that he was the leader of his family, Tyler proudly insisting that he was Jamie’s second and possessively kissing him wetly on the cheek. Artemi stuttered through a million questions about the merfolk, “we don’t use mermaids anymore” Tyler had explained wrinkling his nose, “merfolk is much more respectful and inclusive, Jamie’s brilliant idea of course!”, as Jonny and Sharpy watched on amused. Finally, after what had seemed like hours Artemi ran out of questions for Jamie and Tyler, they explained that they were needed back in their cove for an important merfolk game practice but promised that Artemi, Jonny, and Sharpy would see them again soon. They splashed back into the cove, green tails flashing the sunlight and soaking the group with an unnecessary excess of water. Patrick put away his pan flute and clapped his hands, “Well! Now that we’ve met my merfolk friends how would you boys like to meet the rest of my Lost Hawks?”

        They walked into a dense green jungle following in line behind Patrick and Shawzy who spoke in whispers to each other excited to surprise the newcomers. Patrick stopped suddenly in a small clearing within the thick trees and cupped his hands around his mouth, “Booooys,” he called into the endless sea of trees, “Boooys come out I’ve brought two more boys and a storyteller! Come say hello!” His calls were immediately met with the sounds of teenage boys crashing through limbs and bushes, heavy footfalls coming from every direction racing towards Jonny, Sharpy, and Artemi. Patrick only grinned as he floated above the ground waiting on his boys to make their rowdy entrances, the first to crash through the brush was a tall boy his hair filthy and long but the most striking of his features was the row of teeth he was missing. He stuck a large hand in Jonny’s face and grinned ferociously, “How do you do the name in Duncan but you can call me Duncs everyone else here does!” He didn’t wait for an answer as he moved on to introducing himself in the same way to Sharpy and then to Artemi. He flipped back and waited as more and more boys began to emerge and one after the other make their introductions; “Hiya I’m Seabrook but call me Seabs and I’m in charge of Duncs there, sorry about him!” “I’m Corey but call me Crow…no seriously call me Crow or else.” “I’m Hjalmarsson but that’s too difficult so my friends here just call me Hammer!” and so each boy went until it seemed to Jonny like there was an endless army of these rough but charming boys all standing in a line in front of him with Patrick smiling proudly above them. Jonny, Sharpy, and Artemi looked at each boy in line and knew them all somehow even if only through Maman’s stories but all three knew deep in their hearts that these lost, wild, and loud boys were meant to be their family.

       As they introduced themselves Jonny couldn’t help but sneak glances at Patrick, hovering above all of them watching over his boys with a fond smile and soft eyes looking more radiant then he had before. The Lost Hawlss declared that there must be a party to celebrate their new brothers and storyteller, Jonny’s ears turned red at being pointed out as special, and ran off to their secret hideaway to begin planning the “biggest party Neverland ever saw.” Shawzy left with the excited boys promising to not let them burn the forest down and while throwing a wink to Artemi promising to invite the merfolk as well. Patrick wanted to show the boys the rest of the island, asking each of them to pick where they wanted to go next; Sharpy wanted to see the infamous pirate bay of The Arch and so off they flew to discover more wonders of their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on Tumblr! :D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


End file.
